warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherrytail
|pastaffie = Kittypet |namest = Kittypet: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Cherry Cherrypaw Cherrytail Cherrytail |familyl = Sparrowpelt Sharpclaw |familyt = Brother: Mate: |mentor = Firestar (unofficially), Sharpclaw |apps = Rockshade |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood |deadbooks = None}} Cherrytail is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes and hard gray paw pads. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :Cherry is a cheeky kittypet who lives with her brother Boris in a Twoleg nest near the gorge, where the ancient SkyClan cats used to live before being driven out. Both are young and lively; around apprentice age, according to Clan terms. They often visit the gorge to bully and make fun of Sky, by calling him Moony because of the way he stares and talks to the full moon and by leaving half-eaten fresh-kill in the den he sleeps in. :When Firestar and Sandstorm come to the gorge, Cherry and Boris believe that Firestar and Sandstorm are like Sky and teases them too, leaving crowfood in the den where Sandstorm and Firestar sleep, and calling Firestar names. When Firestar sees them jump very high, he realizes that they likely have SkyClan blood, and, after he and Sandstorm dissuade them from bullying Sky any further, tells them about SkyClan. Though reluctant at first to leave her old owners, Cherry is soon very enthusiastic about becoming a Clan cat, and chooses to help Firestar. :After Scratch and Clover join the Clan, Boris and Cherry lead Firestar into the nearby Twolegplace to inform their old kittypet friends about the Clan and invite them to a meeting where they can learn more. They meet Oscar, who rudely rejects their offer, but says he might come to the meeting. They then lead Firestar to one of their old friends, Bella, who says she cannot possibly leave her housefolk, but wishes them luck. Hutch, another kittypet, is very friendly and says that he will come to the meeting. Boris and Cherry ask if they can have some of his cream, but Firestar explains that a Clan cat cannot take Twoleg food and makes them choose between the cream or SkyClan. Finally, they meet Lily and Rose, two Siamese cats, who also reject the offer. :When hearing their Twolegs calling them from a distance, Boris and Cherry miss them, but they do not return or answer, having chosen to be part of SkyClan. On their way back to the gorge, they meet the brown rogue Firestar fought earlier. Firestar attempts to invite him into the Clan, but the rogue snaps at him that he wouldn't want Firestar ordering him around. :Boris and Cherry come to the meeting and agree that they will join the Clan. Only a few of the gathered cats decide to join, including Hutch and two rogues named Patch and Leaf. Oscar says he only came to hear what stupid ideas they came up with, and Boris and Cherry were furious with him. :Cherry later receives her Clan name, Cherrypaw, while her brother becomes Sparrowpaw. She is mentored by Scratch, now named Sharpclaw. :The night Skywatcher dies, Sparrowpaw and Cherrypaw tell Firestar that they wish they could have apologized for calling him names. They sit vigil for Skywatcher, but fall asleep. :Cherrypaw fights in the battle with the rats with the rest of SkyClan. Afterward, Leafstar makes her a full warrior with the name of Cherrytail, and gives her Rockpaw, one of Clovertail's kits, as her apprentice. Her brother Sparrowpaw becomes Sparrowpelt. She seems bouncy and excited to finally be a full member and mentor of SkyClan. SkyClan's Destiny : Cherrytail is first seen during Leafstar's dream, getting swept away in the flood. She and Patchfoot were heading down the trail with prey, and tries to escape, but the water carried them deeper into the gorge. : She is elated when her apprentice, Rockpaw, becomes a warrior. Before Leafstar even asks Cherrytail whether Rockpaw is ready to become a warrior, she automatically agrees, frustrating Leafstar. : Cherrytail is reproachful when Shrewtooth shocks the whole Clan with a false alarm about the return of the daylight-warriors. She remarks that he is permanently confused. Cherrytail then hisses at Billystorm when he apologizes for the trouble he and the Clan's kits get into, due to teaching them some battle moves. She clearly isn't fond of the daylight warriors, as she sneers the word 'kittypet,' even though she was born a kittypet. : When cats begin arguing about whether or not they have SkyClan roots, Leafstar holds a Clan meeting. Cherrytail's brother, Sparrowpelt, claims that Firestar chose them to be the first SkyClan cats because they had SkyClan ancestors, and Cherrytail agrees with him. Then, during the meeting, strange cats are seen making their way to the SkyClan camp, and Leafstar sends Cherrytail and a few other cats to warn the intruders. She and her brother escort them to camp, and Cherrytail boasts about their hunting. : She is shown to be scathing toward all of the daylight-warriors, which is ironic, because Cherrytail was once a kittypet herself. She agrees with her brother Sparrowpelt that they were chosen by Firestar first for their SkyClan characteristic traits and is angry when the other cats disagree. : She helps Snookpaw home after he nearly drowns in the river. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue :When Leafstar notices her about to go hunting with Sharpclaw, Leafstar asks the pair to check on the fox-scent discovered earlier. When they leave, Leafstar wonders why the two were acting odd and fairly close, and Clovertail says that it's obvious that Cherrytail could possibly become Sharpclaw's mate. Clovertail also says that there might be more kits soon. Echosong assures her leader that he is dedicated to his deputy duties. :Later, after Leafstar's kits are born, Cherrytail looks at them and says that it makes her almost want some of her own. After Leafstar tells her not to hide it anymore, she admits her interest in Sharpclaw, saying that he's quite nice. Beyond the Code :Cherrytail and Waspwhisker ask Sol to join a hunting skills session with their apprentices, Birdpaw and Honeypaw. Sol agrees, and Waspwhisker and Cherrytail supervise them. :Cherrytail is the cat who finds Lichenfur's dead body after the flood. After the Flood :As Sharpclaw orders warriors to clear away a tree trunk out of the water near camp, she is seen looking on with keen interest, wanting to help out as well. :Cherrytail is now Sharpclaw's mate and is expecting his kits. She and Sharpclaw have had arguments about how hard she is working to rebuild the camp after the flood. Cherrytail tells Sharpclaw to stop overreacting about the kits, and asks him why he's so afraid to tell the Clan she's expecting them. :When Sharpclaw and his patrol come to help fight the rogues, she is seen congratulating him on his timing. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Cherrytail is mentioned on Sharpclaw's page, and it is said that the young warrior and her growing closeness to the SkyClan deputy is what gave Sharpclaw a new sense of purpose and meaning in SkyClan, that he hadn't known before. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Sharpclaw: Brother: :Sparrowpelt: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:Kittypet Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:Queen Category:Females Category:After the Flood characters